That Sappy Kind of Feeling
by RosaLumina
Summary: After 2 years of moping & lonliness, Iruka runs into Kakashi again, who's a sexy new ANBU & more than eager to pick up where stuff left off. But things have changed & Iruka has left his feelings in the past. better sum inside, sequel to Saps, Chumps, Etc.
1. A New Hope

**That Sappy Kind of Feeling  
****Summary: **After two years of not seeing the boy who had stolen his kissing virginity, Iruka stumbles upon Kakashi, who is smarter, stronger, and sexier than ever, and more than eager to pick up where things left off before. But, things have changed, and Iruka has left his feelings in the past. Kakashi will have to use all his new skill, wit, and charm to convince Iruka that love is not merely for saps. Sequel to "Love's Not Just For Saps, Chumps, and Middle Aged Women". Can be read alone, but it will confuse you!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, no matter what the voices tell me...  
**Warning:** Foul language, steamy kisses, and teen angst. Uh oh ^^ This is a KakaIru with slight IzuKo.  
**Authoress: **Here it is, my sequel! I've finally nailed down a plot and set the timeline. This will be a 3shot, a steamy and smutty 3 shot. Depending on how many reviews I get, the updates will be swift or slow. So, you know what that means! REVIEW! Beta-ing by the lovely** Kanemoshi. **I hope you enjoy this new installment!

------

Iruka sighed heavily as he took a seat in the uncomfortable chair. Another lecture. This would be the fifth one already, and it was only Wednesday. The week was still young.

The brunette drummed his fingers melodically along the arm of the chair, head propped up in his palm, looking as bored as ever. The office was empty, but that was not uncommon these days. More and more, the Hokage was going out, fixing things that needed to be fixed, ordering about those that needed ordering. That or he was drinking sake and taking a long smoking break, rambling on to some poor passerby about wills of fire and whatnot.

He had been so close, too. The plan had been perfectly executed; all the necessary preparations had been made. For weeks, Iruka and friends, Izumo and Kotetsu, had slaved over their outlines, erasing and writing and erasing again. Every step had been carefully planned. Every ingredient had been gathered. And, with all the stealth and cunning that three teenage ninja could possess, they carried out the impossible.

Victory had been sweet. Iruka chuckled as he remembered how his first victim had reacted. Yells of shock and horror, grabbing his hair, jumping around in a little circle while veins bulged out of his head…Yes, it was amusing. The pandemonium only continued throughout the afternoon. One by one, the other ninja fell to him and his mastery in the art of pranking. He had almost gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for that meddling kid.

"Mizuki…" Iruka growled, making a mental note to beat said goody-two-shoes teen into a crying pile of pulp. He was no fun anymore, not that he ever really was, but it seemed as if he was even less so now. Everything Iruka did was against the rules or inappropriate for a ninja his age, Mizuki explained. He had to give up his childish antics if he ever wanted to be recognized as a respectable ninja. "Pfff, whatever." He huffed, drumming his fingers faster in annoyance.

After a few more minutes of brooding silence, his executioner arrived, a pipe in his mouth and takeout boxes crowded in his arms. In a very unprofessional manner, the very haggard looking Hokage dumped everything onto his already crowded desk, and then took a seat.

"Alright, let's get on with this then," he mumbled, puffing smoke out of his pipe. He'd recently gone into overdrive on his smoking habits. With all this stress lately, the old man was never without his pipe. Even his son had picked up the dirty practice and kept a lit cigarette in his mouth almost religiously.

"Skipping the formalities, Sandaime Sama?" Iruka asked, chocolate eyes lighting up.

"I've been seeing too much of you this week," the Hokage replied gruffly, blowing out rings of smoke. "Would you care to explain why half of my ninja are blue?"

"Blue?" the teen repeated, barely concealing a snigger under his feigned innocence. "Perhaps they're all just having bad days…"

"No." The old man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Not blue as in sad, blue as in the color."

"You mean there are blue ninja running around here?" Iruka asked with a raised brow. Inside, he was dying from laughter. He could just picture it; all these bodyguards running around, screaming and shouting, their skin the color of toilet bowl cleaner.

"I know it was you, Iruka. Just tell me how to reverse it. I don't have all day to waste on your stupid tricks," Sandaime answered tersely. A look of hurt flitted across Iruka's face, but it was quickly replaced by a devious smile.

"I seem to have misplaced the antidote," he said smugly, watching with delight as his leader's eye twitched. He exhaled a great cloud of smoke, and then began to massage his aching temples.

"I'd have thought," the Hokage began, "that with your recent entry into the Chuunin Exams, you'd have learned a little more responsibility."

Iruka pouted, sending a despondent look at his superior. If the Hokage had not known any better after all these years, he might have actually felt sorry for saying the things he had. But he did know better and understood that the puppy dog look was nothing more than a sick ploy to garner his sympathy.

"But, Sandaime Sama, I'm out of the academy. What more can I learn?" the brunette questioned, eyes wide and pleading.

"For one thing, you can learn about patience, and how thin mine is right now," the old man answered in a deadpan voice. Iruka felt his only leverage slipping away. If he could no longer use his cuteness to charm the elderly, what else did he have left?

A well-timed knock on the doors saved Iruka from death by further lecture. After being called in by the Hokage, a very blue ninja announced that the ANBU he had sent for had finally arrived. The blue ninja, oblivious to the smirking teen, then hurried away towards the bathroom, where he began to wash his skin vigorously in hopes of cleaning his cerulean arm.

"Good, good, and only three hours late," the Sandaime griped sardonically, throwing some old takeout boxes into a trashcan with more aggression than necessary. "Iruka, you may go. But, you stay out of trouble!" The old man shot a warning look to the young ninja, one that promised a punishment more painful than a lecture if he was caught with even a toe out of line. "If I find anymore blue ninja in my village, you're going to scrub the Hokage monument until it sparkles like diamond. Now, out!"

Iruka, as if a fire had been lit underneath his seat, jumped out and sprinted across the room, wearing a bright grin. He flung open the great wooden doors, and almost ran straight into another person who was standing lazily on the other side, right in the middle of the hallway.

The brunette had averted the collision at the last second by turning to the right, nearly careening out of control. From back in the office, he could hear the angry growl of the Hokage, shouting at him to be more careful and watch where he was going. Iruka, instead, looked up at the visitor with irritation, who was still dumbly planted in the middle of the floor.

He was an ANBU, clearly denoted by his porcelain mask and swirly tattoo on his shoulder. A katana was strapped to his back, though it looked as if it rarely saw action. Whoever he was, he had stunning muscle despite his willowy structure. His skin was so pale that it almost blended seamlessly with the mask on his face. His hair was so shockingly different, so strange, tall, spiky, and silver. He had a powerful aura, and was practically radiating supremacy, and made Iruka feel very insignificant. His overall presence was enough to steal the tan ninja's breath away.

There was something, a small burning or tingling that began working its way through Iruka's body. Although the ANBU was not looking at him, he could not help but feel as if the older ninja was still somehow staring at him, as if boring holes through the porcelain. He was very self conscious at that moment, and rubbed his scar awkwardly, a trait he had continued from his school years. He felt a strange familiarity with this ninja, though he had never before seen an ANBU before.

"I pray you'll excuse him, ANBU San. He is still learning self control." The Sandaime chided, sitting gracefully in his chair. He motioned for the masked ninja to enter, then shot an exasperated look at Iruka, who was standing stunned in the hallway.

"Maa, of course, Hokage Sama."

A sick realization dawned on Iruka, leaving him out of breath and dizzy. His stomach clenched into intricate knots, his limbs turned to jelly. His throat seemed to close up, rendering him incapable of speech. It was as if fate had slapped him across the face, leaving him dazed and confused. The elite ninja strolled forward casually, and without a backwards glance, closed the doors, sealing them inside.

------

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Iruka threw another shuriken at the tree, which was already covered in wounds from his previous days in the clearing. He punctuated every angry word with a sharp swing of his arm, followed shortly by the clunking sound of metal lodging in wood.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Soon, he had emptied his pouch, and went forward to collect his stars from the trunk. It had been roughly two years to this very day since he had last seen Kakashi. Not that Iruka was counting or anything. And it had been in this very same spot too. Not that Iruka paid any attention to that. He had had his very first kiss here. Not that Iruka was sentimental about that kind of stuff.

Iruka shed his outer jacket, and then wiped his brow. Is it hot out here, or am I just really pissed? He pondered, closing his eyes and aiming for a familiar knot in the wood. He threw several shuriken, still thinking. How does he just show up like that? I waited for so long… That bastard, waltzing past me like I was some kind of bum! Why, if he was here right now, I'd castrate that lazy ass! He heatedly launched more stars, one after the other, until he had none left.

He kept his eyes closed, relishing the solitude. He took a deep breath, expelling some of his pent up bitterness. He could do with a bowl of ramen right about now, he decided. Being furious really brought out his appetite. Iruka blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hrm?" he wondered, staring at the tree. Not that it wasn't a fascinating tree or anything, but he had never before had a reason to stare at this tree until now. He had missed. All of his shots had missed. Iruka frowned, calculating his odds. He should have been spot on the mark every time, but, now that he thought about it, he never heard them connect. He never heard that reassuring thunk that told him he had hit his target. Instead, all of his shuriken were stacked in a neat pile at the base of the tree. He barely had time to even ponder how such a thing had happened when…

"Maa, long time no see, little dolphin."

The voice, low and husky, right in Iruka's ear made him leap forward in surprise. He caught his balance, spinning around to glare at the spot where he had previously been standing. His tan cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he saw Kakashi, hands in his pockets, eyes crinkled victoriously.

"Your aim seems as great as ever," he joked, running a hand through his luscious silver mane. His porcelain mask was dangling around his arm, the empty face of the animal staring at Iruka.

The brunette, heart racing not only from the scare, but also from the sheer beauty of Kakashi, glared at the ninja before him. He forced himself not to ogle the ANBU's taught muscle, stunningly perfect skin, or sanguine smile just barely visible through his black mask. After all these years of separation and growing resentment, Iruka was still startled by Kakashi. He oozed sex appeal in a way Iruka's body couldn't handle.

The tan ninja felt like he was burning up. Perhaps it was the heat of the day, or his inner boiling rage, or the steamy look Kakashi was giving him, or even a combination of all three. But he was too hot. Suddenly, he felt the extreme need to douse himself in cold water before he spontaneously combusted.

Kakashi took a step towards him. Iruka resisted the urge to step back. The ANBU moved in again, quickly closing the distance between the two. The brunette began to panic. He told his legs to move, to take him away from here. He told his hands to make seals, to perform some kind of jutsu. He told his mouth to move, to shout something hurtful or rude. But his body refused to listen.

Now, barely inches away from each other, Iruka got a good look at Kakashi. His skin was not as smooth as his porcelain mask, but it bared small scars from battles. He wore his headband low on his forehead so it covered his right eye. His hair was unkempt and slightly ratty looking. He bore a more rugged look, a dangerous look, an unbelievably sexy look. Iruka felt disgusted with himself for even thinking something like that.

"It's good to see you again," Kakashi whispered, Iruka just now noticing how much deeper and more masculine his voice sounded. He would have rather have been anywhere but here. He wished he would have taken that D rank mission to find that fat old hag's missing cat. Or maybe the one where he plowed the corn field? He'd even settle for shoveling manure for that creepy old man that lived alone on the edge of the village with no one but his cows for company. Anything but this.

Kakashi, ever so slowly, slid his mask down his lips. Iruka tried to avert his eyes, look anywhere but at Kakashi. Instead, they only followed the black fabric as it exposed more and more of the older ninja's sculpted jaw. Then, lips were pressed to his. A hand was on his back. Two bodies were gradually melding into one.

Iruka's brain completely shut down. He was almost positive that he even blacked out for a moment too, or maybe he had just closed his eyes. He felt like a rag doll, held up only by Kakashi. His lips did not return the gentle pressure. His tongue did not slide around the other. His hands were limp at his side. This was bad. Wrong. A no-no.

As Iruka remained impassive to the kiss, Kakashi became more and more desperate to elicit some kind of response. He deepened the kiss, pulled the younger ninja closer, ground their hips together. But still nothing.

Inside the brunette was utter chaos. It felt right, yet it was immoral. It tasted delicious, yet revolting. It was pleasant, yet repulsive. Nothing made sense to him. He raised his hand. Kakashi noticed, and, inspired by the reaction, began delving his tongue in and out of Iruka's mouth, his own hands caressing every part of the tan teen he could reach. Iruka then balled his hand into a fist and delivered a bruising punch to Kakashi's stomach.

The one became two again, Kakashi staggering backwards from Iruka, clutching his stomach. His visible eye was wide and screwed up in pain and confusion. Iruka stared back, his eyes narrowed hazardously, swollen lips turned into a scowl.

"Where the hell do you get off?" he asked, anger clipping his words. He raised his fist and pointed directly at Kakashi, who winced at the livid tone. Iruka felt himself losing control of his mouth, his vision going red. He was finally going to tell this bastard what he thought about him after all these years of waiting. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"You think you can just come back here, after two years of absence, and just slobber all over me like I'm your little housewife?! Fuck no! I don't wear a dress for anyone." Iruka was shouting now. He momentarily pictured himself in a kitchen with an apron on, holding a pot full of tonight's dinner, while Kakashi sat on the couch watching television after a hard day at work. This was not who he wanted to be, although he did think he looked rather dashing in said apron.

"I waited for you. I spent two years of my life as a sappy love zombie, hoping every day would be the day I saw you again. I guess that day is finally here." He snorted, watching with evil amusement as Kakashi looked back at him, bewildered. "And, now that you're back, I want you to go away. Just leave me alone!"

Furious, bitter, resentful, Iruka turned his back on Kakashi. He felt too satisfied to care about how much he may have hurt the older ninja. He quickly took off out of the clearing, pooling chakra into his feet until he was running at incredible speeds. He raced towards his apartment, leaving a stunned Kakashi in his wake. He rubbed his stomach, which was surely beginning to bruise by now, and licked his lips, the sweet taste if Iruka still present.

"Ne, that did not go as well as I'd hoped," he mumbled the thought aloud. He took a few deep breaths, rocking back on his heels, steadying his elevated heart rate. His animal mask lay in the dirt a few feet away, and he moved to collect it. "Maybe I should have written him a letter or two?" He stared with disdain at the spot where Iruka had run from, clouds of dust still hanging in the air. "Or maybe even three."

-------

"Who put a stick up your ass?"

Izumo lay on the floor, his head in Kotetsu's lap. Iruka was brooding on the couch, a look of death in his normally cheery chocolate eyes. Izumo instantly regretted his comment when the fatal orbs turned to glare at him. A pile of half-done mission reports lay scattered across the table.

"Sheesh, sorry I asked," he replied, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Iruka merely twitched his eye, and then returned to glaring holes in the wall. Kotetsu soothingly ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. The tension in the room was almost suffocating.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Izumo announced, springing up from the ground, sending a secret nod at Kotetsu. He walked casually down the hallway and out of sight, where he waited for his companion to join him.

"And I'm going to get some fresh air," Kotetsu added nonchalantly. Iruka raised an eyebrow but did not question anything. More hurriedly than his lover, Kotetsu dashed out of the room and into the hall. Izumo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What is up with him?" Izumo asked, sitting on the counter. His boyfriend leaned against the wall, staring hazily back at him. "Hello, Kotetsu?" Kotetsu did not reply, only licked his lips in a way that made Izumo squeal on the inside. "Are you even listening to me?" The other ninja continued to look lustily at him. Izumo felt heat running through his body. He could not stop the blush that came to his cheeks when his lover gazed at him that way.

"We're not in here to have sex you emotionless playboy," he criticized, feeling his body tingle while Kotetsu undressed him with his eyes. "Iruka is seriously having a problem." Of course, all Kotetsu wanted was sex, and if not sex, then eye sex.

"Yes, I think it's that time of month for him," Kotetsu replied, breaking away from the wall to stand in front of his lover. "I can go get the pills from the neighbor girl if you want. They seemed to work last time."

"Stop that." The smaller ninja was frowning now. It was clear that he was fighting a losing battle. His mind told him to abstain, but his body was having none of it. "We have to help him."

"Why not help ourselves first?" his boyfriend retorted, planting a kiss on Izumo, who could not help but return the affection. It would be a very long bathroom break.

------

Iruka knew what was going on. He knew the moment he put those two in a room together that they would want to start making out. It was only a matter of time before one of them needed to use the bathroom, the most common of excuses, and he would be left alone while they did unmentionable things in his shower. It happened every time he invited them over.

Instead of being jealous, as he normally was, Iruka only became peeved. If he was doomed to be unhappy in love, why was nobody else? Why did he have to bear this burden alone? Iruka had never given much thought to fate until a few years ago. Before then, he took life as it came. After he met Kakashi, everything that happened always had a purpose.

The full effect of what he'd done in the clearing this afternoon had still yet to hit him. He was as pleased as he'd ever been in himself, but he couldn't keep his harsh attitude at bay. He thought he'd dispelled all his built up anger, but apparently, there was still a lot left in him. So much, in fact, that all the pillows on his couch had died a very brutal death by shredding when they kept falling off onto the floor. So many feathers, so many feathers…

He stood up, stretching his limbs, giving a crestfallen look at his unfinished mission reports. I might as well finish them… It sounds like they'll be busy in there for a while… Iruka sighed as he heard the soft moans passing through his bathroom door. He knelt next to the table, picking up a report on a mission he had completed a few days ago, where he had to help clean up the men's sauna. While there were still men in it. Ugly, fat, sweating men. And they were naked too. Iruka shivered at the unpleasant memory; what had been seen could never be unseen.

He reached around behind him for the pen he had left on the couch, hand blindly groping the furniture. Instead of a pen, he found a leg. Iruka jumped upwards so fast that he gave his visitor whiplash.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" he spat at the silver haired ninja stretched lazily across his couch. "I told you to stay away from me, God dammit!" Iruka backed away until his legs bumped one of the potted plants in the corner of his room. His eyes had not left Kakashi or his barely revealed face. "How the hell did you figure out where I live? How did you even get in?!"

Kakashi just smiled, which Iruka could only distinguish by the crinkling of his visible eye. It was unnerving, to say the least, and Iruka wished that he had not already shed his weapons pouch. All he had to defend himself was his pen, which had actually been located in his pocket the entire time, conveniently enough.

"Answer me, you bastard!" Iruka hissed, raising his pen defensively. Kakashi must have found this amusing, because he began to chuckle. This only fueled Iruka's rage. He picked up a decorative bowl from a nearby table and threw it at the older ninja's head. He suspected that, with his near perfect aim and Kakashi being distracted by his laughing, he would strike him right between the eyes. The bowl spun faster and faster towards its mark, but to Iruka's dismay and astonishment, Kakashi pinched it between two fingers, only centimeters from his head.

"This looks expensive, Iruka, and I'd hate for you to break it." Kakashi explained, his fits of chortles dying down. He looked as if he was enjoying a good movie on television, not fending off improvised attacks from a ninja. He gently set the bowl down on the table before sitting up on the couch.

"Fuck you, and get out of my apartment!" Iruka ordered, nearing his boiling point. Kakashi just stared back at him, taunting him with that one, steely eye. Throwing caution to the wind, Iruka charged at him, fist drawn and ready for a painful blow. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had disappeared, and Iruka tumbled over the couch, unable to stop himself. He landed on his back, smacking his head against the wood paneled floor. Before he could get up, he felt a pressure on his chest, squeezing the breath from his lungs.

"Maa, can you give me a minute to explain things?" Kakashi asked from above him.

------

"H-hey, did you hear something?" Izumo panted out between gasping for breath. He lay slumped against the shower wall, leaning his head on Kotetsu's shoulder. His boyfriend shook his head before leaning over and pressing gentle kisses up the smaller ninja's neck.

"I c-could have sworn I heard-" He began, but stopped to sigh as he felt Kotetsu's lips on his own, effectively silencing him.

"He's probably just letting off steam. We should leave him alone for a while," he explained with a wolfish grin and a lecherous leer. Izumo blushed, and then nodded his head in agreement before returning the sweet kiss.

------

"No! Get off me," Iruka snarled through grit teeth. He could not move; all of Kakashi's weight was pressing down on him, his arms and legs were pinned, and he was unable to perform any hand signs. He stopped his struggling to look up at the serious face of the ANBU, or what was visible of his face at least.

"Please, Iruka. It's not what you think," Kakashi stated, almost pleading. His voice was steady and monotonous, but there was an underlying inflection, something that made Iruka cringe. He knew he didn't want to hear this, he couldn't hear this, but what power did he have in the situation? If Kakashi wanted to talk, there was physically nothing Iruka could do to stop him. The older ninja seemed to realize this. "Just hear me out."

"Get off me right now, you lazy bastard," the brunette retorted, but with less sting in his voice. He could not look at Kakashi anymore, and turned his head to the side. He was giving in, showing weakness, but he didn't care anymore. A pair of cold fingers brushed along his jaw, giving him goose bumps, but he didn't look up. If he did, it would be all over.

The fingers gently nudged his chin, trying to lift his head. Iruka resisted as best he could, but eventually a pair of hands on either side of his face jerked it upright. His chocolate eyes, which had been smoldering with fire, were now dimmed to a light spark. They met Kakashi's single-eyed gaze, which was an unreadable pool of cobalt. Iruka blinked, offering momentary respite from the penetrating stare, but when he opened his eyes again, Kakashi's face was a hairsbreadth away from his own. They were sharing oxygen they were so close, breathing each others intoxicated air, drowning in the other's scent.

A pair of reluctant lips found Iruka's. This time, the brunette did not resist. This was the moment he had been waiting for for two years. This was the kiss he had dreamt about for countless nights, the kiss he had imagined in his mind during every free minute of time. It was note cute and innocent like their first kiss, but it was a sign of their new maturity, an upped notch in their intensity and passion.

The hesitant kiss quickly melted into a needy battle of wanton desires, each trying to outdo the other, each trying to claim dominance. Iruka returned the pressure of the kiss, parting his lips for Kakashi, whose tongue was eagerly slipping inside Iruka's mouth. The older ninja's hands were freely grazing across the brunette's covered chest, sliding over his sides and around his hips. Their tongues danced in a hot frenzy, eliciting deep moans from each teen which were quickly swallowed by the other.

Kakashi pulled away for a quick breath, leaving them both panting, before crushing their lips back together. His tongue had asserted its authority over Iruka, and was scoping out every inch of that delicious mouth he had been deprived of for so long. Iruka, attempting to turn the tides of lust in his favor, thrust his hips upward. Kakashi groaned, the sound low and husky, and was momentarily paralyzed by the wave of pleasure rippling through his body. Iruka took this chance to slide his tongue along Kakashi's bottom lip, nibbling it playfully before pulling it into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, sucking it, licking it, tasting Kakashi.

He thrust his hips upwards again, grinding them against Kakashi's crotch, earning him another satisfied moan. The silver haired teen deepened the kiss further, his hands lodged in Iruka's hair, tangling themselves in the chestnut locks. He broke the kiss for another breath, this time dancing his lips across Iruka's jaw. The younger ninja was seeing spots, unable to get enough breath into his lungs. His blood had turned to liquid fire within him.

"So," Kakashi mumbled into Iruka's neck, ghosting the area with delicate nips and kisses, "can I finish explaining now?"

-------

**Authoress:** Whatcha think?! I kind of matured the writing style a lot... This picks up roughly 2 years after Not Just For Saps, Chumps, and Middle Aged Women, so everyone has aged, (Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu=15 and Kakashi=17). Review, review, review! Send me your love or hate, questions or comments. Expect a very delicious next chapter. Also, if I may recommend a book for you all, check out Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan. It's very bizarre and funny, and the characters are so loveable, and it inspired me to start writing a new story. Hooray for gay lit!

Kanemoshi: *dies from nosebleed* I can't wait for next chapter!!! *squeals happily*


	2. The Ninja Strikes Back

**That Sappy Kind of Feeling  
Part 2  
Disclaimer**: Yeah, I really do own Naruto, along with Dairy Queen and Lady Gaga.  
**Warning:** Foul lanugage, steamy smut, and teenage angst!  
**Authoress:** Hey everybody, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead! *runs and hides* Okay, so this was a very long udate. I'm pretty much disgusted with myself and how long it took me to start writing again. Something just snapped within me and I totally quit all my fanfiction for a few months. I don't know why, I just did. Now I'm back, and I've been working like crazy to put things in motion again. This new chapter is typed and ready to fly, and the final one will follow soon after. Then, its another juicy sequel after that. I've also got a ton of new stories I'm eager to post for you. Alright, enough of my lame apology, get reading!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We should probably be getting out of here." Izumo mumbled, near breathless. He crawled out of the shower on his hands and knees, unable to even stand. From behind him, Kotetsu snickered good naturedly. "Who knows what Iruka is doing out there all by himself."

"I can think of a few things." He replied salaciously. He winked at Izumo, who blushed furiously at the insinuation, and grabbed the closest thing, (a bottle of Floral Green Minty Rainforest Mint shampoo), and threw it at Kotetsu.

"You horndog." The smaller ninja accused, sticking out his tongue. He began to slide into his clothes and straighten out his hair. No matter what he moved, his arm, leg, neck, it all ached. Kotetsu, who now possessed a large welt on his forehead, was already wrapping his signature bandages around his face.

"I'm sorry that you're so irresistible." Kotetsu huffed, mussing up his hair.

"And so is my ass." Izumo retorted, swatting away a wandering hand. "We need to stop doing this. I feel bad for Iruka."

"He brings it upon himself, you know." Kotetsu replied knowingly. "He needs to get out there and meet some people. That, or magically fall in love with Mizuki, who has been obsessed with him for the last five years."

"We should help him though, not just fuck in his bathroom every time he invites us over."

"But, I would hate to break the routine. I thrive on consistency."

"You thrive on sex, you animal."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Kotetsu, put your pants back on! I can't take anymore!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yeah, explain." Iruka breathed out in reply. His body was shuddering from the intense pleasure, his voice was shaking, his heart was pounding. He sounded desperate, needy, anxious, everything he shouldn't have been feeling. He should have been angry instead; after all, he had wanted to punch the crap out of Kakashi only moments ago for breaking his heart.

Kakashi replied with a smile that made Iruka's body burn. He brought their swollen lips together for another searing kiss. It was no longer a wild, frantic act of lust, but softer, driven by simpler desires. Kakashi brought his hands down to cup Iruka's face, tilting his head back, while Iruka's hands twisted into the knotted silver hair. Their tongues slowly massaged each other, running gently over lips and teeth in a tantalizingly sweep.

Iruka felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Not even in his dreams had kissing Kakashi been so delicious, and he had been dreaming about it for a long time. This veracity was so much more than anything his mind could ever conjure. These hands on his cheek, they were real, as were the lips gently sucking on his own, and the body grinding into him from above. This smell, Kakashi's smell, was not some fantasy of his nose. The sweet taste of the ANBU was more than satisfying to the hunger that roared in his stomach.

They drew apart slowly, each not wanting to pull away from the other. For a few minutes, they just lay there, breathing in each other's air. Iruka could just barely feel Kakashi's heart beating through his uniform, and smiled when he realized that no matter how cool the older ninja seemed on the outside, his heart was beating just as fast as Iruka's.

"I've missed you." Kakashi whispered in a low voice, his puffs of hot breath attacking the outer shell of Iruka's ear. The brunette shivered at the sensitive ministrations, swallowing hard to keep his throat from going dry.

"Me too." He replied, unintelligently. He wanted to smack himself in the face for his stupid comment. After a kiss like that, his brain cells were left more than fried, and he was having trouble communicating.

"I'm sorry this took so long. If I'd had it my way, I'd have found you the very next day."

Iruka's remaining brain cells burst into flame at Kakashi's comment, leaving him with no ability to function properly. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish gasping for air, but no sound came out.

"But, things came up. I had a mission with my team to destroy a bridge on Kusagakure…"

Kakashi's voice trailed off, leaving the atmosphere heavy with melancholy. Iruka was curious to hear the rest of the story, but one look at the older ninja's pained expression told him that he would be left inquiring. Their lips met with a soft brush. Kakashi's hands tangled themselves in Iruka's hair, drawing them closer together. Everything seemed so perfect in that moment.

"Hey boss, I- Oh…"

Iruka's eyes, which had fluttered shut, jerked open. He stifled a cry of surprise and literally threw Kakashi off of him, scrambling to his feet. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his chocolate orbs darted around the room, searching for the intruder. _How did somebody get in my house? WHERE ARE THEY?_

Kakashi was standing up as well, dusting off his pants and straightening his uniform. He did not look the least bit worried or embarrassed, much to Iruka's chagrin. In fact, he seemed too much at ease for Iruka's liking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt boss."

The gruff voice spoke again, resonating from the other side of the couch. Quickly, he peeked his head around, but saw nothing. He gave Kakashi a dangerous, questioning look that the other merely shrugged off before pulling something out of his pocket. Iruka was surprised to observe that it was a dog treat.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi replied easily, flipping the treat in his hand.

"Is that for me? Gee, thanks, I was getting hungry looking for you. I couldn't find your lazy ass anywhere."

Iruka was getting very paranoid about this person he couldn't see. He was watching Kakashi intently as he kneeled down and gave the treat to someone, or something, hidden behind a table.

"That hit the spot. Alright, you gotta go now, or the Hokage will have both our heads. You're already a few hours late."

"All right, hold on a sec mutt." Kakashi hushed before turning to Iruka, who had a very confused and cute look on his face. "I need to get going Iruka kun. I had a mission I needed to pick up several hours ago, and if I keep him waiting any longer, he may just have a heart attack." The brunette ninja gave another dumbfounded look, which made Kakashi smile. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Wait, what?" Iruka snapped, coming out of his stupor. "You're leaving for a mission? Now?" _This is just how it happened last time…_ He realized with a bitter thought.

"Calm down runt." The gruff voice ordered him from behind the table. Annoyed, Iruka turned on it, scowling. "Boss here is ANBU, which means he has more responsibilities to this village than you can even think of. He's busy, so you're lucky he even found time to come over and romance you."

"That's… That's not what happened." Iruka mumbled with a furious blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Whatever, just don't get your panties in a twist."

Kakashi muffled a chuckle with his mask before turning to Iruka.

"Don't worry, I'll come back sooner this time." He said softly, trying to calm a seething younger ninja.

"You better." Iruka threatened halfheartedly. "We'll meet at Ichiraku's when you're done with your mission, okay?" Kakashi nodded solemnly and hopped out the window without a second glance. The brunette felt slightly disappointed that there had not been anything more.

"Aww, hoping for another kiss?"

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Iruka questioned hotly, spinning to glare at the owner of the accusing voice. He was shocked to see a dog before him, sitting at his feet. It was a cute little pug with a wrinkly face that simply made Iruka coo. "Oh, where did you come from little girl? You're so pretty, how did you get in here?" Iruka picked up the dog and pet it as he doted on it. Then, before he even knew what was happening, he was on his knees in pain, clutching at his crotch. The dog waddled triumphantly before him, unaffected by the head butt he had just given the poor ninja.

"Pretty? Little girl?" The pug spat, standing before Iruka. "Do I look like a girl to you runt?" The brunette was in too much pain to shake his head, and simply groaned. "I thought so. Keep your mitts off me and don't distract the boss. He's got a lot on his plate right now." With that, the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Iruka huddled on the floor, cupping his aching groin and moaning in pain.

"See? I told you he would be fine without us." Kotetsu said, walking down the hallway with a blushing Izumo in tow. "He's just having a little wank is all, just like I said."

Iruka stopped in his groans to look up and his friends, standing in front of him, one looking smug and the other quite abashed. He slowly slid his hands away from his crotch and sat up, staring at them.

"Its not what you think, I swear." He explained slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Izumo and Kotetsu shared a look of disbelief, that latter giving him a knowing wink. Iruka sighed, knowing that this would require a lot of explaining.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, what did you think of him?" Kakashi asked casually, dashing across rooftops with his dog at his heels. Of course, it would have been much faster to use a transportation jutsu, but the weather was so nice that he couldn't resist going the long way. Besides, he had to find an old lady to help across the street, or else he would have no alibi for being four hours late.

"He's a looker, but he doesn't have much in that head of his." Pakkun grunted in reply.

"You just say that because he thought you were a girl." The ninja remarked, amused.

"Do not."

"Don't get defensive, he was merely complimenting on your slim figure."

"Don't tell the other dogs about this please."

"Alright, only if you can at least pretend to like Iruka."

"You got a deal boss."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dear Kami, for the last time, that WASN'T what I was doing!" Iruka shouted at his friends, who only snickered at him, fueling his anger. "This dog came out of nowhere, and when I picked it up, it…it, you know." He trailed off, embarrassed.

"It gave you a bang to your wang." Kotetsu finished, bursting out in laughter. Izumo stood awkwardly beside him, biting his tongue to keep from giggling.

"It could talk! He yelled at me for calling him a girl. Its true!" The tan ninja kept arguing in a futile attempt to clear his name. "He's an angry little demon dog." Iruka admitted with a sigh. The group of young ninja ambled down the street, which was unusually busy for the late afternoon. Iruka had time to kill and lots to think about until he met for dinner.

Kakashi appearing out of the blue and in his house left the scarred ninja at a loss for words. He'd told the older boy to keep away from him, and he had meant it. At least, until they had kissed. Now, he wasn't too sure. Every fiber of his sane being told him that this was all wrong and that he should continue to move on. The rest of him, the insane part, couldn't have been more excited at the idea of seeing him again later. It was a terrible mess.

"Don't get defensive, I'm sure it was a tough little puppy." Kotetsu teased while Izumo gave him a punch to the arm. "Ow, sheesh, I'm just kidding. If he says he wasn't, he wasn't." He grumbled, punching his boyfriend back.

"You guys bicker like middle aged women." Iruka complained, dodging a blow from both his friends. He turned back to them, smiling sheepishly. "Hey, who's up for some pranks? I've got a whole bunch of pink dye, itching powder, and a pair of Anko's undies." His friends gave him a high five before taking off down the street to their usual spot, Iruka close behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka was still laughing as he made his way to his favorite ramen stand. He had gotten two victims with one prank. After loading the panties with itching powder and pink dye, they had stashed them in Mizuki's room. Izumo had then tipped off Anko about the whereabouts of her missing undergarments. Furious, Anko had gone and beat Mizuki to within an inch of his life, and then taken back her panties. She would be in for a real surprise when she put them on later.

"Ah, its been a good week for me." He told himself cheerfully. He ducked into the entrance of Ichiraku and took a seat at one of the barstools. Teuchi was ready to take his order, but he informed the chef that he was waiting for someone. The old man got a twinkle in his eye and asked if it was a date, to which Iruka blushed madly and denied.

He didn't actually get a time frame of Kakashi's mission, he realized. But the ANBU had seemed eager and intent on showing up. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long.

After a half hour, Iruka's stomach began to growl at him, so he ordered a bowl of ramen. He would still be hungry by time Kakashi got here. After another half hour, he had ordered two more bowls. He was getting impatient, and somehow this seemed connected to his appetite. Another hour and two bowls of ramen passed, and then another.

After four hours and nine bowls of ramen, the shop was closing and Iruka was left with an empty wallet and a full stomach. Strangely enough, he didn't feel very angry, or disheartened. He was positive that all the fat and sodium from the ramen he had just ingested were blocking his emotions, as well as his arteries.

With nothing more than a sigh, Iruka dropped his money on the counter and took off for home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, I made it." Kakashi exclaimed with a groan of relief. He strolled casually towards Ichiraku Ramen, which was uncharacteristically dark for this time of night. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the shop was closed. "Oops." He mumbled, looking around the street. All the other shops and stores had closed for the night as well, meaning that he was very, very, very late.

"Way to go boss." Pakkun growled from the ground. "He's the only guy that would ever consider goin on a date with you, and you blow it."

"Maa, shut it mutt." The ninja snapped. He thought carefully about what to do next. "Approaching him now would be dangerous and stupid. But waiting until tomorrow will only give him time to get angrier." Kakashi weighed his options for a few minutes before walking in the direction of Iruka's house.

"Boss, it's nearly two in the morning! That runt will kill you." His pug objected, but the ANBU ignored him. "I guess I better go along so I can clean up the mess he makes of you." Pakkun waddled after his master, who sauntered leisurely down the streets. After a few minutes of silent walking, the ninken voiced a thought. "So how're you gonna apologize this time?" Kakashi was quiet for a long time.

"I'll figure it out when I see him." He replied confidently. Pakkun gave a little bark, which translated to something like a sarcastic snort.

"No offense boss, but improv isn't one of your strong points." The pug pointed out. "You remember that one time at the tea shop, where that woman caught you looking at her-"

"I tried to explain that there was a bug there!" Kakashi interrupted abruptly. "I was merely trying to swat it away. Kami, I try to be a good citizen and I end up with a broken nose and bruised lip."

"The mask suits you well. It makes you look mysterious." Pakkun complimented his master, who chuckled in reply. By then, they had arrived at Iruka's apartment complex. Every window was dark and closed up for the night, but locks and wards could not stop Kakashi. He preferred to enter by window; doors were overrated, and he thought that jumping through an open window always looked more dramatic.

"Wish me luck, mutt." Kakashi saluted his dog before leaping onto the nearest balcony. He continued to ascend up the building through a series of jumping and flipping, eventually landing gracefully on the railing of the topmost veranda. Silently, he crept towards the window, which, much to his disdain, was open. Not only was that dangerous, it took some of the fun out of his plan.

He slid fluidly inside, careful not to land on anything that would cause noise. The living room was completely dark, save for the slightest beams of moonlight projected through the window. To his left was a kitchen, which looked as if it hardly saw use, and to the right was a hallway which he guessed led to the bedroom and bathroom. With the keen skill that only ANBU possessed, he noiselessly crossed the living room and turned down the hallway.

He peeked inside the first door, only to find a bathroom, which was very messy and smelled suspiciously of sex. Kakashi made a mental note to ask about this later. He continued down the hall, finding a closet full of stuffed dolphins, which he also made a note on asking about, and pantry full of packages of instant ramen. The last room, the bedroom, was empty. Surprised, Kakashi blinked his good eye several times to make sure he had not missed the brunette somewhere, but was sorely disappointed to find him nowhere. Confused, he made his way back to the living room, wondering if the young ninja had even come home at all.

"Well, this was a waste." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair despondently. "I was hoping for a little kinky makeup sex or something."

"Hrm…Kakashi? Is that you?" A voice in the darkness groaned, followed by shuffling. The older ninja froze, looking for the source of the noise. There was a loud yawn, and his gaze was brought to the couch, where Iruka lay on his stomach. His hair was askew, his eyes had bags, and he was still wearing his shoes. Kakashi immediately felt guilty for keeping Iruka waiting for so long.

The brunette sat up and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the lack of light in the room. He scratched his head a few times, stretched out his arms, then glared at the intruding ninja.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Where do you get off breaking in to my house after you stand me up?" Iruka flared, getting to his feet. His food coma had done nothing to improve his mood, and with the other ninja trampling around like a clumsy elephant while he was trying sleep, after waiting up hours for said ninja, he was in no disposition to chat. Kakashi had yet to move or speak from his spot in the hallway. He was caught, like an animal in a trap. There was no way out now.

"And what was that you just said about sex, huh?" He accused the older ninja, who was blushing under his mask. "You show up at my house in the middle of the night after you blow off our dinner and expect 'kinky makeup sex'? Get out of my house before I kick your perverted ass."

"You're very sexy when you make threats." Kakashi shared the first thought that came to mind. Usually, he could think before he spoke, but being in Iruka's presence did strange things to his mind.

"Will I still be sexy when I throw you off my balcony?" Iruka snapped, unfazed by the flattering words.

"Yes." The older ninja answered automatically. The brunette groaned in aggravation.

"Kakashi, whatever your excuse is, I don't want to hear it. Just get out."

The ANBU could feel his long awaited chance at apologizing slipping away with every second he remained silent and motionless. All his confidence seemed to evaporate, just when he needed it most. Speaking without thinking would not get him anywhere anymore. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"I'm sorry, Iruka." He began simply, taking a few steps forward. The brunette watched him with wary eyes, but made no moves of apprehension. "I didn't forget, I swear, I was just a little late."

"A little?" The brunette growled in irritation. Kakashi mentally chided himself for the blunder. He couldn't afford to say the wrong thing at a time like this. It could very well be the last chance he got to talk to Iruka outside of duty, if the conversation continued the way it did.

"Really late." Kakashi corrected himself. "I was really, really late. It started when my mission ran long, and then things just got worse from there-"

"I said I didn't want to hear excuses."

The older ninja's heart was pounding like crazy inside him. He was positive he was sweating more now than he ever had in his life. Hell, he was more afraid now than he ever was in his life. He'd rather take up a week's worth of S rank missions than stand here and explain himself.

"Can I just finish what I was trying to say earlier?" He requested lamely while Iruka glared at him. Seconds ticked by in silence, and Kakashi was afraid he was going to be turned down, but he was relieved when the other teen nodded his head.

"I know I've been gone for a long time, and that you moved on, and that by showing up at your house spontaneously I'm not helping the situation. I came here tonight to apologize for missing dinner, but I came here earlier to apologize for missing two years." He explained in an uncharacteristically vibrant voice. "You don't want excuses, so you won't get any. But, a lot has been happening for me lately, a lot of…adjustments. I never intended to lead you on and hurt you back then, and I didn't tonight either."

It wasn't his most eloquent speech, but he meant every word of it. Only once before in his life had he ever had to come to terms for his actions and voice his feelings. You'd think it'd be easier the second time around, but it most definitely was not.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, but I'm back now." He reassured. "I want to try this again, Iruka, the right way."

The brunette drank everything in with a blank face. He stood, arms crossed, deep in contemplation over the issue. He was still so angry, so very infuriated, but he didn't know how many more times he could make Kakashi say sorry. He could be forgiving, he decided, but only if things were on his terms. Besides, it was unfair of him to ask so much of Kakashi when he himself had yet to do anything for their relationship, if you could call it that.

"Better late than never, right?" Kakashi added with a tone half joking, half serious. Iruka allowed himself to crack a smile onto his hardened expression, which in turn made the other ninja relax.

"Alright Kakashi, you're off the hook. Things come up, shit happens, we all have our problems." Iruka began, taking a few steps closer to the older boy. "I get it. We all have a duty to the village, so I shouldn't expect much, especially since you're an ANBU now. But, no more slip ups."

Kakashi praised the mighty deities of heaven for his luck tonight. It would have been a horrible pain to have been tossed off the balcony.

"So, you want to have a go at this again?" The brunette asked softly, the distance between the two erased. "Trusting you is going to be hard, but I'm willing to try. I want to get to know you, all of you, and I want you to know me. I...I missed you, and I don't want to anymore."

Kakashi slid his mask down and placed a chaste kiss on Iruka's lips. The younger ninja went rigid at the touch, but did not pull away. After a few seconds, he eased up, adding more pressure to his side of the kiss. His hands, shaking at first, slid around Kakashi's neck, but he left the ball in the older boy's court.

As wonderful as the soft kiss was, the silver haired ninja was afraid to go any further. Iruka may have forgiven him, but he did not want to take it too fast. After all, the boy had wanted to maim him only minutes earlier. He placed his own hands on Iruka's hips, guiding their bodies closer together, but did not initiate the kiss further.

Iruka's lips parted slowly, waiting for a response. The spots where Kakashi was touching him burned red hot, and very suddenly he felt overheated. He realized that the older ninja was leaving things up to him, and Iruka hated to admit it, but the kiss was a lot more arousing than it should have been. He deepened the kiss as a strange new feeling of dominance swept over him. But, Kakashi would have none of it. As soon as the brunette decided to continue, the older ninja was ready to assert himself. He slipped his tongue into Iruka's mouth, the taste of ramen still lingering, and forced the other into submission. His body smoldered with desire for the younger ninja, but he forced himself to stay aware of their behavior.

They kissed like this until neither of them had the air to continue. They broke apart, faces flushed and lips swollen, gasping for oxygen. Iruka rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder, worn out from a long day of raging emotion. He was exhausted and ready for bed, even if some parts of his body weren't.

"You said you wanted me to know about you, right?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"Yeah." Iruka answered, covering up a yawn. He let his heavy eyelids close.

"Well, can you explain to me then why your bathroom reeks of sex and you have dolphins locked captive in your closet?"

"WHAT?"

Iruka's eyes shot open and he took a stunned step backwards, nearly tripping over his coffee table. Kakashi had his arms crossed, looking eagerly to the tan ninja for some sort of explanation.

"I wanted to know-" The ANBU began, but was cut off by a fiery outburst by the brunette.

"You went snooping around my house?" He cried incredulously, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "It's not enough for you to break in, you have to go through all my stuff too? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Should I be concerned? Do you have some kind of problem?" The question hung in the air for a loaded moment.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Iruka ordered, grabbing Kakashi by the shirt and dragging him across the living room. He swung open the door and dropped the other onto the balcony.

"But, but you just said-"

"Out, Kakashi!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Get a good nights sleep."

"Go!"

"Maybe then we can talk about your issue, whatever it may be. We'll get through it together. And we should probably have a chat about your anger management. It wouldn't make for a healthy-"

"Damn it, just go home already!"

Iruka shoved Kakashi right over the railing, then stormed inside his house and locked every entrance. He was positive the other ninja hadn't been hurt, and if he had been, he'd deal with it later. Right now, he was tired, annoyed, and slightly aroused. All he wanted was to go to bed and pretend that today never happened. Tomorrow, he could wake up and find Kakashi, and they would try it all again. With that in mind, he collapsed on his bed and was asleep within seconds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Authoress:** Sorry, no smut yet! I'm saving that for the grand finale next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and once again, I'm so sorry about my horrible lack of updating. I pray the upcoming lemon may help your willingness to forgive me. Please, review! I don't hold stories for ransom, and I know I already owe you guys for my hiatus, but please give me some review lovin! It really does make a difference to the author. Thanks again for tuning in to another epic installment of **That Sappy Kind of Feeling** and don't forget to check out some of my new work!


End file.
